xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratatouille
|platforms = GameCube, Game Boy Advance, J2ME, Microsoft Windows, Mobile phone, Nintendo DS, OS X, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox, Xbox 360|genre = Platform|modes = Single-player}}Ratatouille is a video game based on the Pixar film of the same name. It was released on June 26, 2007 for GameCube, Game Boy, Advance, J2ME, Microsoft Windows, Mobile phone, Nintendo DS, OS X, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Xbox and Xbox 360. Plot Remy goes off with his brother Emile to retrieve apple cores for his father. On the road trip he is taught the basic skills he will need to know so that he can pass what he will face later on. After the task, the old lady living in the farm catches Remy and Emile, alerting the colony, thus forcing them to escape. Though Remy successfully escapes the shotgun-wielding woman, he gets lost in the rapids of the sewers, and he wakes up in front of Gusteau's restaurant, where the rat watches as the garbage boy, Linguini, attempts to fix the soup he accidentally ruined by throwing in a bunch of random ingredients. Remy hurries in and fixes the soup, but Linguini spots him, thus beginning a chase outside with Linguini on pursuit. After that, Remy befriends Linguini and helps him with what he is forced to do for Skinner, the head chef. The next day Remy helps Linguini cook the food for the customers while also helping his colony that he has reunited with by stealing the kitchen's food. Skinner catches Remy, and another chase begins, ending with Remy discovering a letter that proves Linguini's right to inherit the restaurant, leading to Skinner's firing. Later, Remy helps his colony steal prized foods at the market. After that, the food critic Anton Ego, also known as the "Grim Eater," has arrived at Gusteau's for a review; one that will be important to the cooks. However, with the exception of Linguini and the rôtisseuse Colette, they all leave after finding out about Remy. Now it is up to Remy, his rat colony, Linguini, and Colette to cook for many people, including the critic Ego. Remy decides to cook Ratatouille for the night, impressing Ego. Skinner, furious by the food's delicacy, chases Remy throughout the Gusteau's restaurant, wrecking it in the process. While Remy manages to escape, the restaurant's credibility is lost due to the revelation of the rat colony's existence and is forced to close down. However, with Ego's funding, Linguini and Colette manage to open a bistro called "La Ratatouille" with Remy as its head chef. Development Disney announced on November 6, 2006 that they planned a Ratatouille video game release, which would coincide with the movies. Several of the actors from the film voice their characters in the game. Reception Ratatouille was met with mixed reception upon release. Metacritic gave the Xbox version a 60/100, The Xbox 360 version a 56/100 and the Windows version a 65/100, the OXM version (for the Xbox and Xbox 360 versions a 5/10, and GameSpot gave the Xbox version a 6/10 and 360 version a 4.5/10. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duFlg4Y-yCc Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2007 Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games based on films Category:Platformers Category:THQ games